There With You
by bloodtemptation
Summary: Set on the first movie, before regionals. Chloe doesn't see Beca at practice, so she steps up to the place to find out what's going on. Some BeChloe fluffiness, also some Mitchsen. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Here With You

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry for all the people that wanted to read this and ended up reading a bunch of jumbled up encryptions! I think I've figured out the problem, so here you go. I'm not sure if it'll turn out, but fingers crossed! Please tell what you think by reviewing, and click that favorite button for me, okay? Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect. Whoever does is a genius.**

"Alright, nice job girls! Practice will be tomorrow at eleven o'clock sharp, so don't forget!"

Most of the Barden Bellas, happy to hear that sentence, quickly headed to the benches, getting ready to leave for their next class. Regionals were in less than a week, so Aubrey Posen was pushing harder than usual. Even Fat Amy was sweating buckets, and that didn't happen often.

But something was wrong. Just ask a curly haired redhead, who just happened to be tapping the leader on the shoulder.

"Hey, 'Brey?"

Aubrey startled, then turned around and sighed deeply, recognizing her partner, also a co-leader of the Bellas.

"What is it, Chloe?"

Chloe exhaled, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Have you seen Beca at all today?"

Aubrey thought for a moment, then shook her head slowly from side to side.

"Now that I think about it, no. I haven't seen her on school premises either."

The redhead frowned slightly. This wasn't like Beca. The Beca she knew was tough, and even though the brunette and Aubrey didn't always see eye to eye at times, the two aca-bitches were super hardworking and always kept the group positive, even if times were hard.

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted when Aubrey opened her mouth again.

"Why don't you give her a call? I'm sure she'll answer her phone."

The redhead shrugged. "Sure, I'll give it a shot."

"Sounds good." Aubrey flipped her blond hair back, tucking it behind her ear. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to run to French class." She bent over and picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and stood up, flashing a smile at her friend. "Bye."

"Bye." Chloe returned the gesture, and headed the opposite way, towards the dorms, trying to get ahold of Beca at the same time. To her dismay, the call always went straight to voicemail, the brunette's voice echoing through Chloe's eardrums.

/Hey, it's Bec. If you're listening to this, I either don't have my phone on me or I'm not available right now. Try again later, or flash me a quick text. Thanks./

By now Chloe had reached the dorms and was digging through her purse for the key Beca had given her. Since the encounter with the showers, the singers had become good friends, enough that Beca had entrusted her with an extra key. "Only for emergencies," she had said, "I don't want to ever have to use that stupid rape whistle. Ever."

Chloe had silently assured herself that this was an emergency, and she wasn't intruding. Doubt crossed her mind, but she built up courage, placing the key in the hole and twisting the door knob slowly.

The first thing she registered when walking into the room was that some remix music was playing.

"Beca must've left the computer on," she thought, setting her music folder on the ground. It was close to lunch time. She probably had gone somewhere for lunch.

Then a moan came from the corner of the room, and Chloe turned her head to see Beca laying on the ground in a strange position, her headphones still on. The brunette's hair stuck to her forehead, and her breaths were raspy, uneven, as if she were a fish gasping for air.

"Becs!" Chloe immediately sprung into action, kneeling beside the unconscious girl. "Oh god... I'll text Aubrey. She'll know what to do."

She quickly typed a message in all caps (which Aubrey would be sure to notice) and hit the send button. Tossing her phone aside, she adjusted Beca's head so that it rested on her lap, softly stroking the deejay's hair.

"Hang in there, Beca," She whispered, "Aubrey will be here soon."

XXX

Aubrey was about to fall asleep when she heard her phone ding. That familiar A-minor ringtone told her something was wrong. She opened her lock screen, scrolled down to her messages, and clicked on the thread she had going with the redhead.

CHLOE- COME QUICK. BECA'S DORM. SHE'S NOT DOING WELL.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, and she sent a response then left quickly, slamming the door begin her.

AUBREY- I'm on my way.


	2. Chapter 2: Caring For You (revised)

Back at the dorm, Chloe could tell Beca was getting worse. The poor girl whimpered in her sleep and her body was growing warmer by the second. Her hands curled and uncurled repeatedly, her knuckles white.

Chloe was close to tears; she hated seeing anyone, especially someone she felt she had a connection with, suffer.

It was then that Aubrey burst through the door, her light blond hair pulled up into a messy bun and a worried look on her face.

She saw the redhead immediately, and crouched down beside her, feeling Beca's cheek.

"She's burning, Chloe. Why didn't you do anything?"

Chloe wiped a small tear trickling down the side of her face. She couldn't help it! Just the sight of her sick friend made her want to burst into tears.

"Sorry, Aub."

Aubrey sighed, patting her on the shoulder. She stood up.

"I'll go get the thermometer, okay? Just yell if something goes wrong."

Chloe nodded, sniffling. She took a long deep breath, assuring herself everything was going to be fine, then leaned her head down and kissed Beca's forehead lightly.

It didn't take long before Aubrey had returned, holding the medical instrument in one hand and some damp washcloths in the other. She handed the thermometer to Chloe and went to work dabbing the brunette's skin, attempting to cool her down.

"Come on, Beca." Chloe said, slipping the thermometer under the deejay's tongue and holding it there until it beeped. She took one look at it, her eyes going wide.

"Bree, she's at 102.8!"

"I'm doing my best, Chlo!"

Now Aubrey could see goosebumps starting to appear on Beca's forearms. Chills racked the girl's body, as if they happened to be in Antarctica.

Chloe noticed this, and picked up the brunette in one swift move, setting her on a bed close by, while Aubrey went and tucked Beca in with a thin blanket, but warm enough so that she would be comfortable. Chloe then slipped two fleece pillows under the brunette's head, supporting her neck is she could breathe easily.

Aubrey glanced at the clock, her stomach growling.

"It's almost time for dinner. Are you going to go?"

Chloe shook her head. "We can't just leave Beca here alone. I'll stay here and make sure everything's under control.

Aubrey nodded in understanding. "I'll make sure to grab something for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Take care of Beca." The door closed with a small squeak.

 **Sorry about making that chapter so short! I've been trying to convert it from my Wattled account onto here, but in order to make sure it's not encrypted, I have to open a google document and paste the chapter there, then paste it on here. It's a lot of work, and I've been busy with finals and other emotional stuff, so please forgive me!**

 **-V**


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrificing For You

**Hey, everyone, here's another chapter for ya! I'm so sorry and I apologize for not making the chapters longer. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting! It makes me feel happy that somebody enjoys my writing =)**

 **One question: Do any of you watch Agents of SHIELD? Yes? No? Well, I came up with a prompt for a fanfic based on the events of 3x05, ((Spoilers for season 3, skip this if you don't want any!)) Jemma is rescued from the planet/ monolith thingy and is diagnosed with PTSD. The rest of the team try to help her, but what they don't know is that she is more vulnerable and has also getting intrusive thoughts in her head, a sign of OCD.**

 **That's all I have right now, but if you like that prompt please comment in the review section of this story! Thank you!**

 **-Viv**

By now, it had been almost thirty minutes and counting since Aubrey had gone to dinner. Chloe was still tending to Beca, trying to hold the fort down the best she could.

It was a little tricky at first. Every once in a while Beca would shift uncomfortably or whisper something that Chloe didn't understand, and the redhead's heartbeat would immediately increase, scaring herself into thinking something bad was going to happen.

But it always ended with Beca sighing happily, and that was enough to reassure Chloe that everything would be okay.

Beca's fever had also gone down to 102.9, which was a great sign, and it told Chloe that she had made the right choice staying to care for her friend.

Friend. That word seemed a little too... What was the word? Misused. To Chloe, the term "girlfriends" just sounded a whole lot better.

Didn't it?

That thought made the redhead blush at the slightest. Was it wrong to think that calling Beca and herself girlfriends was was better than calling them friends? What if Beca didn't like that label, or even worse, not love Chloe one bit? What if the deejay was in love with Aubrey instead?

Chloe had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Beca go into a painful coughing fit. The poor girl's face was a shade of pasty white, and Chloe realized that she probably hadn't drunk any liquids in a while.

"Becs, I'm so sorry!" She quickly filled a small paper cup with tap water and came back, tipping Beca's head back and opening her mouth, slowly emptying the contents down the brunette's throat. Beca choked and sputtered, making most of the water miss its mark and dribble down her chin.

But this time, Chloe was not going to give up. She repeated the process numerous times, until she absolutely sure that that the brunette was hydrated.

A swift breeze swept through the room, and Chloe shivered, a chill running up her spine. It was mid October after all, and the air had gotten a bit colder over the semester.

At first the redhead asked herself if she should have grabbed a warm sweatshirt to wear, but then a better idea popped into her head. She peeled back the bedsheets and snuggled in next to Beca, who still felt a bit warm, but it made Chloe's heart want to burst out of happiness. She was actually having a bonding moment with Beca!

With a smile on her face, the redhead put her arm around her friend (or girlfriend's) waist, and closed her eyes, letting the dark lead her into a soft, peaceful, sleep.


End file.
